Blackheart
Blackheart (true name unknown) is a powerful Ascendant Makuta currently residing in the abandoned Great Library of Metrox Magna. He is known as one of the many sons of Teridax and one of the most powerful rebels against the Makuta Empire (although he did not rebel against his father). History Blackheart was first created through a series of genetic experiments on the blood of Makuta Teridax and Crux. The project, named project Atrax, was one of the largest Makuta experiments designed to create a living being from just a mixture of blood samples, taking 30 years to design the equipment and an additional 15 years to create the Makuta, it was Teridax's top priority to build a living weapon that could fight off any army, with power unlike other Makuta. The project was later changed to Project Blackheart for unknown reason. Blackheart was immediately sent to Metru Nui in order to recieve training in combat and survival skills. With Roodaka as his combat trainer, he quickly became a powerful warrior. BIONICLE Origins- Blackheart Blackheart, as part of his training, was sent to various locations by Roodaka in his own vehicle in order to hunt down and destroy enemies of the Makuta Empire. To be continued... Powers and Abilities Blackheart possesses a wide range of powers and abilities that can be very versatile. Elemental Powers Shadow Like all Makuta, Blackheart possesses great control over the power of shadow, as is the case, it is his greatest physical weapon, he can project deadly bolts of shdow energy, generate fear in his enemies, and absorb all light from the area, making it pitch black. These aren't his only abilities with shadow though, he can also teleport through shadow, he often uses this as a tactic to easily confuse his foes. He can also use his shadow power to blacken the thoughts and memories of others, he has often demonstrated this ability when using stealth, and it coincides with his psychic powers. While he has great power over shadow, it also gives him a weakness to heat and he is greatly harmed by light-based attacks. Psionics Blackheart also has a variety of mental abilities, most notably his psycokinesis, while the limits of this are unknown, he has been shown to lift objects with his mind in excess of 100,000 tons, although this provides a great strain on his mind. Blackheart also posseses telepathy abilities similar to that of Gladius, although to a much lower extent, and so far he can only read and transfer thoughts, this does give him a high grade of resistance to mental attack. Dark Lightning Blackheart also has a limited control over Dark lightning, a powerful electricity-based element fused with shadow, it is highly effective against enemies with high damage resistance such as Barakus, and is shown to be effective even against opponents like Crucedus. Evil Blackheart possesses an extremely limited reserve of Evil energy, while he is incapable of using it to project blasts he has shown small abilities to corrupt enemies temporarily to do what he wants, whether this is through that or his psychic powers is yet to be seen though. Rahkshi powers Like all Makuta, Blackheart is able to create Kraata from his body and use them to create Rahkshi, with this he has all 42 Rahkshi powers. Abilities Strength Blackheart has the peak physical strength of a Makuta his size and stature, which is enough to lift about 10 tons. Speed Using his psychic power, Blackheart can move at incredible speeds, topping that of half the speed of light. Flight Blackheart can also use his psychokinesis to levitate himself, giving him flight. It should be mentioned that Blackheart will likely never develop wings, like his father and most other ascendant Makuta have. Intelligence Blackheart is highly intelligent in several fields, such as technology, biology, and biochemistry, he is also familiar with several methods of tactics and can perform easily under extreme stress. Reflexes Blackheart has reflexes far beyond most of his kind, he is easily able to dodge bullets and has managed to outmaneuver Crucedus on a few occasions. Durability Blackheart possesses extreme durability, rivaling that of Crucedus and even outmatching other beings such as Brutaka with ease. He can survive several planet-bursting explosions at once and can resist the focused energy from the Staff of Leadership. Martial Artist Blackheart is an exceptional martial artist, he has mastered all known fighting styles of the Makuta and is well trained in a few Matoran styles as well, he has shown to outmatch Ax5200 and rivals Crucedus in skill. Healing Factor Blackheart possesses a great healing factor due to the effects of his creation, although it's not as effective as that of Sorenn's. He can regenerate small cuts and bruises within minutes, severe wounds can take several hours to heal, and he can even regenerate lost limbs, however it can take months to fully heal. Trivia *Blackheart was not created by Crp11 himself, he was created by a friend of Crp11 *Blackheart was inspired by Shadow the Hedgehog, but his name was inspired by the Marvel Comics character. *He is one of the main protagonists of The Last Stand, along with Crucedus. *He is one of the few Makuta who does not have any alternate versions of himself. *He is also the only known Makuta that is organic rather than an energy form. *Blackheart is exactly 507 years old, which is young for most Makuta. *Blackheart's original name, Atrax, comes from the latin meaning "dark". Category:Metrox Magna Category:Makuta Category:The Last Stand